Attracting a Titan
by TheTakahashiTwins
Summary: Hanji invents a type of titan attraction formula, so what happens when Christa get's her hands on it? Ymir and Christa fanfic, I don't think it's really rated M work but I must protect the children! Oneshot


_**Hey everyone and welcome to a fluffy fanfic of Yumikuri, so um I got the idea from a post on tumblr at the blog Imagineyumikuri, check it out it's pretty flippin awesome, and yeah description now!**_

_**Hanji invents a type of titan attraction formula, so what happens when Christa get's her hands on it?**_

_**Now please enjoy! ps i don't own anything**_

Hanji gave a wicked smile "I've done it, I've created a formula to attract titans!" she thought holding the container-which was made up of an old perfume container-to her chest

"Hanji," Levi shouted "I called you out here ten minutes ago, get your ass in motion!" he hissed at the taller girl

"Yes Heichou!" the brunette said while placing the container on a table near a certain blonde's bed.

**/**

"Damn, drills are a pain in the ass!" Ymir sighed with her arms behind her head

"I know but it will be worth it y'know?" Christa smiled making her way to the dorms

the two girls entered the room, while Christa started changing her clothes Ymir noticed a peculiar glass bottle next to her blond friend's bed

"Yo, shortie, looks like you've got another admirer giving you presents" Ymir snorted, she would make sure to keep this person away from her Christa

"I-I highly doubt that Ymir" The petite blonde sighed taking of her bulky shirt, revealing a small white tank top

"Try it I wanna see what it smells like on you" the brunette stated tossing her friend the perfume

Christa caught the container and spritzed on the perfume once, then twice, and then a third time.

"I don't think it has a sent, I can't smell a thing" she turned to Ymir "are you okay?"

Ymir just stood there staring at her with hungry eyes she mumbled something that Christa couldn't hear "fu... meh..." she whispered before grabbing the blonde and laying them both on Ymir's bed

Ymir had wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and nuzzled her head in the crook of her neck, she groaned in pleasure, inhaling Christa's sent.

"Fuck me." She said huskily in a tone of fear and want combined

Ymir started to kiss and suck on the blonde's smooth skin, slightly nibbling at it, Christa couldn't help but give out a small moan.

The brunette looked up into Christa's blue eyes, her face was flushed, her look was so submissive "I just want to take advantage of her~" Christa thought feeling her cheeks flush

"You smell so good~" Ymir whispered taking Christa's shirt strap into her teeth and dragging it down lower to show her pale shoulders

"**Fuck that's hot**!"Christa screamed in the back of her mind

Ymir's hands were slowly trailing up and down Christa's thighs, finally resting her callused hands on the waste band of her panties, starting to-

"WHERE IS IT OH SHITOSHITOSHITOSHITOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Hanji screamed barging into the room "oh um... whoops"

"where's what?" an embarrassed Christa asked with Ymir now in between her small breasts

"Well It's my new pure, wait why's Ymir cuddling your bosom?" The brunette asked, taking note of Ymir's strange action

"well there was this perfume and-YMIR!" Ymir – who was still in between her breasts- had found a way to remove her panties and start sucking on her breasts

"I'll just l-leave you two alone then~" Hanji smiled nervouly trying to slowly creep out of the room

"HANJI! What was in that bottle?" the blonde demanded

"a pure form of titan attraction?" She squeaked "it should come off if you bathe"

Ymir's eyes widened "I'll clean you then" she gave a sexy smile "I'll make sure **_every_** part of you is clean"

Christa's face was practically a molten lava pool with all the thoughts running through her head "H-hold her back Hanji" she murmured

Hanji grabbed the taller girl , who tried to break free of her grip and resume the 'cuddle session'

Christa quickly made her way to the showers to clean up.

After the blonde cleaned up she made sure Hanji always had a bottle full of this special titan – nip, y'know, just in case.

**omake**

Christa gave a sigh of relief as she stretched out her muscles, she made sure to spray her bed with her special perfume before going to take a shower, hoping a specific titan would show up. When she came back she was shocked to see not only Ymir - who was cuddling Christa's pillow to near death – but as well as Annie and Mikasa who were hugging each other

Christa smiled and chuckled, she tried her best to fit in the gap and cuddle with Ymir.

Ymir's arm slowly wrapped around Christa

"You smell just as good with out the perfume" She said tiredly giving Christa the just woke up look, which made Christa's heart rate pick up

"Gimme the blanket" Mikasa groaned pulling on Annie's arm

"I'm not a blanket god dammit!" the blonde hissed trying to get out of Mikasa's strong grip, but to witch no avail, she spent the night on top of the raven haired girl who used her as a blanket.

**so... hows that for a mother truckin' yuri fanfiction? I think I did well, please leave a review and leave any ideas that you'd like to see written! -Akari**


End file.
